Strawberry Panic
by Misaianne
Summary: So this is my second story.Hope you enjoy.It contains a parody called Daughter of Evil and Servant of evil along with Regret Message by Rin and Len Kagamine in which has a great effect on the story.
1. Chapter 1

Strawberry Panic chapter I:Shizuma and The girl

It was noon time and past curfew for the student's of Strawberry Dorms especially for the Etoile of this very school,Hanazono Shizuma.A girl that was always admired by everyone in school,She's a very beautiful girl,a very talented one along with her skills and intelligence.  
She is also the only daughter of the richest tycoon owner in the whole Japan and across America though she is an only child she was not spoiled but a kind and caring daughter whose father is of course very protective of her since she is wanted by every man alive and because of this very reason Shizuma became interested in women than men which was very allowed by her Father and Shizuma never saw a single quality of goodness inside the men she had face enough of that let's go on to the story.

BANG!a loud sound that was likely coming from a gun was heard through the dorms and everyone was awoken from there slumber along with Shizuma.

"its coming from the forest near the cathedral"said by one of the student's that was a member of the student council."Etoile-sama can you come with us?" she asked

"Fine"Shizuma grumbled with a non caring look even in her voice as she cursed inside at why did this even happen at when she was just taking her beauty sleep well its not like she needs it but who knows.

Everyone was in a hurry towards the said place and when they were near it everyone fell to the ground when they heard another gun shot and since it was dark out no one can predict where or who it will hit but one thing is for sure it was firing rather wildly as if it was chasing something around like a hunter and a poor rabbit running for it's dear life then suddenly they heard a scream from pain across the was like it was coming from a girl which puzzled everyone especially Shizuma "I've known that voice before but I can't put my finger in it"Shizuma asked herself but she was cut short when they heard a loud thud like it was just near them ."itai!"she winced in pain as she felt something hot missed her right hand then she saw blood coming out of her right hand just near her wrist but she didn't intend the pain as a girl's cry became more and more louder and painfuller as Shizuma's head and heart was pounding."This voice I know this,I have always love this voice but why can't I even remember her name"Shizuma unconsciously stands up despite her bleeding right hand and hastily walks further in to the dark forest as she was not minding the gun shots."Shizuma!  
where are you going?are you trying to kill yourself?get back here!"yelled Miyuki who is now frantic to what she will do to stop Shizuma from wherever she is going but she can't leave the student's behind so she prayed dearly to there god.

Shizuma was lost in thought as she was walking blindly first straight then she tops to listen to the voice then she turned right then was a lost cat finding her mother instinctively when suddenly she heard a not very far cry coming from deeper the forest much more deeper at where she is right gunshot's have stop firing and everyone calmed down except for Miyuki who is now practically worried about Shizuma's whereabouts.

While Shizuma heard sobbing and franctic breathing as it was like trying to grasp for air just three step more in where she is standing and she found herself in front of a girl lying on the cold couldn't see the girl's face as it was lying from her stomach but what puzzled her was the color of hair,it was red an auburn hair,a red word red mock her mind over and over again as it was trying to make her remember something,something very important to her but her mind was cut off when she heard the girl speak "tas...kete"  
the girl tries to speak as she reaches her hand to Shizuma but quickly falls unconscious as her hand once again fell down to the cold grass."choto daijoubo?"she quickly kneels but then she felt something wet just beneath where her right knee is and when she looked down she saw... 


	2. Chapter 2

Strawberry Panic chapter II:the new girl and her horrid past

Shizuma saw...a pool of blood but whats worse was it came from...the girl!Shizuma quickly yet carefully turn the girl in her saw four shots from the girl's to the girl's right leg,two at the girl's both hands then lastly,the shot that was the most deadly was in,  
through the girl's chest right in the middle which was very close to her heart but Shizuma was glad that she was well compose or she could have panicked so she took out her handkerchief and tries to stop the bleeding from the girl's chest and slowly lift's the poor girl into her arms and hastily walks to where there dorm is and where Miyuki is in.

"Shizuma what were you thing-"."Miyuki hurry summon a doctor to the clinic to have these girl's wounds get treated quickly"Miyuki was cut off when Shizuma suggested her to summon the doctor."Hai"she approve and went away towards inside the school then to the nearest phone where the main desk was and she started dialing a number while Shizuma is now carrying the girl to the clinic with eyes from the student's that were woken up by the commotion just outside the dorms but Shizuma didn't mind them and keep on going to the clinic till they arrive to the very door and opens it and went inside then she closes it.

Monday Morning "Why would a gun shot occured in the forest?Why would anyone shoot this girl? but the real question is just what on earth is a girl doing there?Judging by her uniform,she is not from here but it seems like she came from a wealthy family and a wealthy school just like-aggh!"  
her head throb in pain as a girl with the same color of hair,beautiful auburn hair that shines in the sun,appeared in her memory but her clothes were different they were yellow in a servant was also carrying a tray and said "Our lunch for today is Brioch".  
They were happy together until everything she saw was blood."Shizuma?"a voice spoke not too far away from her actually she was in front of her face!"waa"Shizuma screamed when her brain returned to normal and when she also fell to her rubbed her butt that landed on the the floor hard" scared me Miyuki can't you knock?"asked by the silber haired beauty while she looks at her friend."I did many times actually but no one aswered the door so I came in then you were just staring at the girl's what were you thingking about?"asked by her bluenette friend."oh nothing trivial maybe it was just my some memory or something"she stands up by using her right hand that she had forgotten that it was injured so in result she winced in pain and held her right hand."daijobu?"asked by Miyuki."you were lucky you weren't shot"she added after Shizuma had sat down on the stool beside the girl's bed."it was like she was connected to me in the past or something"said by a very serious Shizuma."From your past?"asked by a curious Miyuki"is it like Past life regression or anything connected to that?"she added curiously."I don't know"Shizuma answered with a puzzled face."Well whatever it is don't let it go into your head before the girl wakes up,you might end up doing something to her you know"Shizuma just shruggs it Miyuki left the clinic she quickly put's her attention to the girl which is now lying on the bed resting with some bandages that can be seen through some of the girl's body then suddenly she heard the girl squirm in her sleep and she watch her rather worriedly.  
the girl's dream:  
"come back!"shouted none other than but a greedy man inside a rather huge house."oh come on babe,we need you, you're hot so I wanna have fun there is a nice dark alley just beyond this corner?so wanna go?"he drunkily said while his friends were laughing."leave me alone!"  
said by the girl"oh come on!I know you need this kind of fun right?"he said to his friends.  
"and besides we can't be rich without your help so just be a good girl and be our hostage so we can take the money"he said in a very past pace in one breath as they now started to chase after the girl"iyaaaaaa!"cried the girl who is now running in a very fast pace as she was blindly heading to a trail towards a huge mountainin the stop for a while for a breather but then she started running again as she heard the man's voice running after her but the more she run the more her vision darken at the dark night then she suddenly arrive at likely inside the forest and when she turned around she hoped that the men chasing her were long gone but her hope failed her as they have her now cornered."come here!"he said"you know you're very feisty so after we have fun with your body make sure that we can get the money"he said in a very disarray of thought as he held the girl down as the girl is now crying."please!have mercy!"cried the girl but was silence by a very hard slap across her face so she started struggling she quickly kicked the man on the groin making him let go and she started running she was running she heard a gun shot and felt something incredibly hot on her right hand as she realized she was shot!so curls it up in a ball to supress the bleeding and started running thought it was her end when she heard voices.  
It came from...girls!so she run and run towards the voice when she suddenly got shot to her left leg,crying from pain the men had heard her and she heard them run to her place.  
"you know if we're not so desperate with money,we could have killed you already"said by one of the men that was chasing the girl then he lowers himself to the girl which made the girl yell for help."yaaaaaaaa!taskette !"she added while wriggling her self out of the man's grip but the man was stronger plus her injured right hand and left leg then she slaps the man on top of her by her left hand but earning herself another shot."aaaaahhh!"the girl yelled in pain."that should stop you from squirming" then he rip's the girl's clothing."please stop!  
I'll give you the money just please don't touch me!"she begged while the man smirks."Sure"  
he agreed while taking the girl's purse and all of the money."Wow this is a lot" but the man who took out the girl's money stopped counting when he saw the girl stands up while using the tree as her supporter."Hey you!where do you think you're going?" "I already gave you the money and you promised me you won't touch me so I'm leaving"she said weakly as she tries to regain some vision in the dark forest."Sorry but I can't let you do that and beside you're gonna die in the road so let me help you with that"he said as he took out his gun and pointed towards the girl.  
"NO PLEASE STOP!" -BANG!- the sound of a firing gun was heard and the girl's eyes grew large as tears came out as she was shot to her heart and the world started becoming heavier and darker as she felt herself unable to breathe anymore.-UNFAIR!-is the thing that went on her mind when her petite body fell to the cold heard nothing except a round of laughter and sound of faint footsteps becoming farther and farther by the second then nothing but just the sound of the wind blewing as the girl saw nothing except black as her body was now facing the ground but in her left eye she saw a glowing light but much more like a glowing figure making its way to her but that was the last thing she saw before she saw again nothing

*end of the girl's dream*

Shizuma stared worriedly at the girl who has started blurted thing's that were uncomprehensible and a tear came out of the girl's right eye followed by another on the left eye and followed by another creating a tear only stared at it madly as another thing came upon her mind."The way her tears flows out why does it seem to be so familiar yet so distant at the same time?"she thought followed by an image of the girl was wearing the same outfit as the last image but now inside her room,crying through the towel to stop her tears but she can't as it grew louder and louder and there she saw herself standing behind the wall towards the girl's room looking down repently and worriedly." is this happening to me?"she asked her self as she held her right eye painfully and strongly trying to stop the pain.

In the girl's mind was nothing but


End file.
